Tidaca 75
Biography Personality During his mission to retrieve General, he played straight man (aside from also having a propensity to revel in murder) to General's antics for quite some time before eventually he started to get loose and as murder friendly as General (with less success though). Still plays straight man to General but only due to how nuts General is, Tidaca 75 is still a total psychopath who worships squirrels as gods, loves cats and has unnatural attachment to General bordering on love/infatuation. Appearance Tidaca 75 is a 7'5" Sangheilli were 75% of his body is made up of steel gray robotics. Relationships With Others Master Chief A dick who deserves every bit of torment General decides to give him and should feel honored that General focused that much time on him. Also, he thinks he whines too much. Vecter He would empathize with Vecter if being mostly machine wasn't completely bitchin'. So in short, Tidaca thinks Vecter is a complete fool whiny over the stupidest thing and should probably grow a pair. Seargent Johnson A true pimp and he means that with as much positive connotations as you can give it. Triger He Thinks He's A Drunk Rose From The Brief Interaction He Has Had With Her He Has Come To The Conclusion That She Is A Prostitute Boto He doesn't realize that there have been multiple Boto's, so quite frankly Boto kind of creeps him out because he keeps changing his personality and has yet to find one Tidaca likes. General Tidaca's relation to General could easily have been heterosexual life stalker but for whatever reason General actually likes Tidaca 75. As stated above, Tidaca's obsessive over General, basically to the point of infatuation. He has shown that he can get very possessive of General, taking an instant disliking to anyone that takes his time away from him and being instantly jealous when he meets General's friends. Not to mention how depressed he gets when General's not around and how he spends that time trying to hang around General's son. Zorona Tidaca only has interest in Zorona when General has nothing to do, other than that he fondly remembers there fight where he held up great against Zorona using a needler. Violet The most vile, despicable, evil entity to ever exist in the existence of existence and his life has never reach the euphoric highs of the moment where he got to destroy her soul and wipe away her existence. For seducing General he'll never forgive the bitch or that color, which is how he got over his crush on Cortana (Appearantly Tidaca's color blind). Cortana Tidaca developed a crush on her for awhile due to her bitchiness but Grew Out Of that because of his hatred of the color Violet. Omega 11469 He Thinks He's An Outdated Macintosh 343 Guilty Spark He felt unnecessarily manipulated by him. He would've gladly activated the rings if he was told bluntly what they did. Tidaca 73 He Thinks She's A Whore Tidaca 100 He Believes 100 is Overated And That He's Superior Tidaca X He Believes X Is Overated And That he's Superior Tidaca 0 Scary But Tidaca Feels 0's Overrated Tidaca Devil Tidaca Doesn't Believe In The Devil So He Doesn't Think The Tidaca Devil Exists Sekhmet Tidaca believes she likes him, so he likes her. Mephistopheles Tidaca Doesn't Believe In The Devil So He Doesn't Think Mephistopheles Exists Metuset He Thinks Metuset Is A SLut Corvus Might A terrible, awful human being who did horribly awesome things to him. He loves being mostly mechanic but the balls in the head (thankfully removed) were excessive and he would've like to have been notified about becoming a cyborg in advance. Sagaro He Believes Sagaro Is A Retard And Has Nothing But All The Worlds Insults To Throw At Him Tarturus He Believes That Brute Is A Synonym For Shit Gravemind He Thinks That The Gravemind Is A Grandfather Piece Of Shit Jarek He For Some Reason Believes Jarek's A Pedophille General's Intelligence Tidaca 75 Does Not Like General's Intelligence And Has Been Quoted Saying That He's A "Terrible wanker that should be shot without mercy until it cries a terrible death. This is not General, this is the anti-General and thus should have no place in this existence."